Northwest Equestria
by suzukipot
Summary: Pacifica Northwest,most popular pony in Gravity Foals,visits her cousin Applejack in hopes that Granny Smith will give her an inheratance. Applejack,sensing something is not right,does a little investigating into her heritage. Part is based off of Gravity Falls episode "Irrational Treasure"
1. The Party Queen Visits

Author's Note: Wow...I can't believe the turn I took with this story. It was originally intended to be a one-shot where Pacifica ( set up to be Applejack's cousin) is mean and Applejack learns a lesson about family. But now...

"99...100. Now do it again."

"Pacifica...can't you do this yourself? It's kind of hard to brush your mane and walk. Besides you don't even have to hold it. You have magic."

Pacifica Northwest gave her friend an icy glare. She looked away and continued brushing Pacifica's mane.

"Ew. My boots are getting muddy." She rolled her eyes and gave an irritated sigh. "Let's just find Ponyville and hope we can get out of here as quickly as possible." Pacifica smiled as she passed the Cantorlot native ponies.

They were all so rich,like her. Pacifica held her head high as they continued to walk. Her earings jingled as they swung. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Pacifica fell on her back."Ugh! Watch where you're going!"

Twilight Sparkle started picking up books and putting them back into her backpack.

Pacifica snorted and brushed off her jacket. "Hey aren't you like...that pony who saved Equestria? You live in Ponyville,right?"

"Um...yes I do. Why?"

"I'm supposed to like meet my cousin Applejack. My parents wanted me too."

"You're...related to Applejack?" Twilight couldn't believe it. This girl seemed so high society and rude.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh...no reason. Um you do know what Applejack does for a living right?"

"Pfft. Last time I saw Applejack she was living with Aunt and Uncle Orange. Haven't seen her since."

"Well...I suppose I can bring you to her."

The four started to walk towards Ponyville again.

Pacifica looked around the small town. "Ugh. Reminds me of home."

"The Apple family's farm is just down that way,"Twilight pointed straight ahead. She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait...did you say...farm?!"

Twilight sighed. 'I knew this was going to happen,'she thought.

"Yes. Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith and Applebloom live and work on the farm."

"Ew! Farm's are so gross!" Pacifica stomped her hooves in disgust.

"You said you wanted to see Applejack,right?"

Pacifica sighed and tentatively walked towards the farm. Applejack was busy bucking apples, Big Mac was plowing the dirt for planting, Granny Smith was sitting on a rocking chair drinking a glass of cider while Applebloom was nowhere to be seen.

"Applejack!" Applejack didn't hear her. "Applejack," Pacifica yelled louder. Nothing.

Pacifica bit her lip in frustration. "Hey cowgirl!"

"Huh?" Applejack looked over at Pacifica. "Oh. Howdy Pacifica."

Pacifica giggled. "I see country life's gotten to you."

Applejack rolled her eyes and gave a little sigh. "Why are'ya here Pacifica?"

"My mother and father told me I had to stay the day with you. Something about an inheritance."

"So you're tellin' me that the only reason you came here from Gravity Foals was so that you could get a cut in on Granny Smith's inheritance?!"

Pacifica started putting make-up on. "Yeah pretty much."

Applejack knocked the make-up applier from Pacifica's magic aura. "You get offa my farm."

Pacifica scoffed. "Or what?"

Applejack got in Pacifica's face. "Or I'll make ya."

"Pacifica!" Granny Smith made her way over to Pacifica.

"Granny," Pacifica said in a fake affectionate tone. She went over to hug Granny Smith.

"How ya been darlin'? Why last I saw you,you were just a little filly!"

"I know! It's been sooo long!"

"Granny Smith! Pacifica's just here to suck up."

"Oh horse spit Applejack! Pacifica just wanted to see her family."

Applejack gave an irritated sigh and went to where Big Mac was standing. "Big Mac you believe me right?"

"Eeyup."

"Hmph."

"She ain't nothin' but a con artist."

"How is she even related to us," Applejack said. " We can only trace her back to Nathaniel Northwest as bein' our only relative."

"Applejack Nathaniel Northwest ain't our kin."

"What?!"

"Well...I don't think so. I mean...somethin' ain't right about it."

"Yeah...we should do some investigatin'."

"Eeyup."

"We should go to Gravity Foals. I mean,Nathaniel did found it. We're bound to find somethin' about him there."

Big Mac nodded.

"OK it's settled then. We'll go later today,after we get the farm work done."

Hours passed and the sun was setting over Equestria. Granny Smith and Pacifica had gone inside to catch up and her friends had headed back to Gravity Foals. After closing up the barn Big Mac and Applejack walked back out front.

"OK," Applejack said,pulling out a map. "Gravity Foals it located deep within the Everfree Forest"

"What're ya doin,'" Applebloom,who'd just gotten home,asked.

"Oh,uh,nothin,'" Applejack said with a nervous smile.

Applebloom gave a suspicious look. "Well...me,Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle tried findin' out what our special talent was-"

"Hey cousin Pacifica is inside!"

"Who?"

"Just go inside." Applejack pushed Applebloom inside.

"Phew. That was a close one."

"Eeyup."


	2. Heritage And Diaries

Applejack gathered up map and put it in the backpack. "It shouldn't take us too long to get to Gravity Foals. We should start lookin' for a museum or somethin' while we're there."

So they set off.

"Maybe we should see Zecora too. Just to see if she knows anything about this."

"Who's Zecora?"

"A zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest." Applejack watched the ground. "Now make sure you don't step in any Poison Joke."

"Poison Joke?"

"It's a blue flower that likes to play tricks on you when you step on it."

"Uh...oh.."

"What?" Applejack looked behind herself and noticed Big Mac in a large field of Poison Joke.

"Oh boy. Don't worry Big Mac I'll help ya get out."

"Oh my gosh Granny it's been so great hanging out with you," Pacifica said,taking a sip of apple cider.

"The pleasures all mine," Granny Smith chortled.

"How are you related to us again? I mean...you are a unicorn and all of our family are earth ponies."

Pacifica sighed and rolled her eyes. "Poor little baby Applebloom doesn't understand."

Granny Smith giggled. Applebloom glared at Pacifica.

"I ain't no baby!"

"You don't even have your cutie mark yet hun."

"I-I'm gonna get my cutie mark eventually!"

"Even if you do it won't be as fabulous as mine," Pacifica gloated,pointing at her cutie mark,which was a yellow crown with a purple cursive 'P' behind it.

"I got it when I won the party queen crown at the Mystery Shack."

Applebloom gave a little sigh. "I'm gonna go outside." Applebbloom walked outside. "I wonder where Applejack and Big Macintosh are."

She looked out at the Everfree Forest. "Did they say they were goin' to Gravity Foals? I wonder where exactly that is." She took a few steps towards the forest but was cautious.

She tried to calmly breath. "Come on Applebloom. Don't be scared. You've been through the Everfree Forest a bunch of times to visit Zecora." An idea popped into her head.

"Zecora! She'll know where Applejack and Big Mac are!" Applebloom ran into the Everfree Forest.

Applejack sighed. "Come on Big Mac. Zecora'll patch ya up."

"Ok," Big Mac said. His voice was squeaky and his tail and mane were slowly getting longer.

Applejack supressed a giggle.

They walked towards Zecora's house. Applejack knocked. Zecora answered.

"Hello you two. What can I do for you?"

"Howdy Zecora. My brother Big Macintosh got into some Poison Joke."

" Ah Poison Joke. Big Macintosh should go soak." Zecora pointed to a bath pit in the back of her house.

Big Mac walked towards the bath pit.

"So Zecora. How long do ya reckon it'll take before Big Mac is back to normal?"

"Ten minutes or so. The healing process is slow."

Applejack sighed. "Ten minutes? That'll put us off schedule..." Applejack went back to looking at the map and muttering about different routes they could take.

Ten minutes later Big Macintosh dried off.

"You ready yet Big Mac?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac smiled. His voice was back to normal and his mane was back to its original length.

"Alrighty then. Thanks Zecora."

Applejack and Big Macintosh set off on their journey once again. They kept walking. The trees got thicker and the road got narrow.

"Woah. We must be gettin' close."

They walked and looked around until they stopped at a dead-end.

"What? Where's the rest of the road?" Applejack looked at the map.

"Applejack." Big Mac pulled back the brush to show the entrance to Gravity Foals.

"Oh. Heh heh."

They took their first steps into the small town. The two were faced with the Mystery Shack.

"Heck this place ain't much different from Ponyvile,"Applejack smiled.

"Now we need to find the museum. Or at least some records on Nathanial Northwest." Applejack walked into someone.

"Oh. Sorry dudes." A redheaded earth pony,wearing a lumberjack hat with green plaid shirt and muddy boots, helped Applejack up.

"Ugh. No problem." Applejack stood up.

"Hey...I haven't seen you guys around here before."

"We're from Ponyville. Mah names Applejack and this here's my brother,Big Macintosh."

"Cool. My name's Wendy."

"Say do you know where the museum is around here?"

"Right in town dudes."

"Thank ya kindly."

"No prob."

Applejack and Big Mac walked into town. everyone looked like they were cleaning up from some sort of party.

"Woah. What happened here?"

"Pioneer Day."

"What?"

Big Macintosh pointed at a banner that read 'Pioneer Day'.

"Oh." Applejack looked around. "The museum's over there."

They walked inside. "Let's see...Nathanial Northwest..." There were multiple files. Applejack picked one up. "Aha! Here it is."

" 'Let it be recorded that Nathanial Northwest was not the founder of Gravity Foals,Oregon.' "

"What's it say 'bout heritage?"

"Lookit this Big Mac! Ain't nowhere are we on Pacifica's family tree! We have to show this to Granny Smith before she gives Pacifica her inheritance."

"Eeyup."

"Let's go."

Applejack and Big Mac dashed out of the museum.

Meanwhile Applebloom had just gotten to Zecora. "Zecora! Have you seen Applejack and Big Mac?"

"Applejack and Big Mac I did see. They went just beyond that tree." Zecora pointed down the path.

"Thank ya Zecora!" Applebloom ran down the path and through the shrub. "Woah..."

"Hi!" A unicorn,with a brown curly mane,braces and was wearing a sweater,greeted.

"Oh. Uh hi. Mah name's Applebloom."

"I'm Mabel. And this is Waddles." Mabel looked down at a portly pig which was by her side.

"Heh. You remind me of Fluttershy."

Mabel smiled. "Want to meet my brother?"

"Sure. Ya know I got a brother too."

"Really? Want to hang out?"

"Sure," Applebloom said,forgetting that she was looking for her siblings.

Mabel walked over to her brother,an earth pony with brown hair,which was covered by a white and blue hat. He was writing in a book.

"Hey Dipper! Look at my new friend."

Dipper turned around. "Oh. Hey."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Dipper's always writing in that book."

"Well what's it about," Applebloom asked,trying to look at the book.

Dipper snatched it away. " Hey hey hey! Don't touch."

"Why? Is it like your diary or somethin'?"

Mabel and Applebloom laughed. Dipper glared at them.


	3. Cover Ups And An Inheritance

As Applejack and Big Mac kept running back to Ponyville Applejack saw out of the corner of her eye-

"Applebloom?"

Applebloom looked up at Applejack.

"Applejack!" Applebloom ran at Applejack and hugged her. "I've been lookin' for you everywhere!"

Mabel gasped. "Is this your sister?"

"Yeah. Mabel this is my sister Applejack and my brother Big Macintosh."

"Pleasure to meet ya." Applejack held out her hoof.

Mabel shook it vigorously. "I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper," she pointed at Dipper who walked up towards them.

"Hey...what's that?" Dipper pointed at the Northwest Cover-up papers Applejack was holding.

"Oh,uh,that's nothin," Applejack said nervously.

"Yes it is! Give me it!" Dipper snatched the papers away from Applejack. "These are the copies of the Northwest Cover-Up papers!"

"So! What's it to you?"

"These are historical artifacts. Were you going to leave town with these?"

Applejack sighed. "Ok look..." she explained how Pacifica had come to Ponyville and when she was done Mabel and Dipper gave a sympathetic nod.

"Wow. It must feel horrible to have someone like Pacifica associated with your family."

"It is. That's why me and my brother are trying to get back with these papers."

"That's why you two left in such a hurry," Applebloom realized.

"Hey,you know, me and Mabel could help you get those papers to your granny."

"Uh sorry but we don't need no more help." Applejack started to walk away. "Come on you two."

"Applejack I don't wanna go! Least not yet," Applebloom begged.

Applejack gave an irritated sigh. "Fine then you can stay here for the time being. Meanwhile me and Big Mac are gonna go back to Ponyville." Applejack and Big Mac hurriedly ran off.

" Aw Pacifica it sure has been nice catchin' up. Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Granny Smith shakily stood up as Pacifica did.

"Yeah I'm afraid I do," Pacifica said,slinging her purse over her shoulder. As she turned around Pacifica stopped. "Oh by way,Granny Smith?"

"What is it darlin'?"

"You know that inheritance you have you know...set away?" She gave a devilish smile that Granny Smith didn't see.

"Oh yes. Don't tell your cousins but I gave you a fourth of the Apple Farm. I figured you could share it with Applejack,Applebloom and Big Macintosh."

_'The farm,huh? Well...I could turn it into a mall.'_ "That's great Granny Smith," Pacifica said in a joyed voice,holding out her hoof expectantly. " Granny Smith you know you can trust me right?"

" Oh of course I can trust you Pacifica but this inheritance is for your cousins too."

Pacifica's fake smile dropped. If being nice wouldn't work then she would just have to beg. It was unbecoming,sure,but she was determined to get something from this visit.

"B-But Granny Smith! My cousins already get to run the farm! They practically own it themselves!"

"Pacifica if you lived here the rules would be the same."

"Please Granny Smith," Pacifica begged. "Please!"

It was then that the door slammed open.

"Stop right there Pacifica Northwest," Applejack said. Applejack was holding the papers high.

Pacifica's eyes widened. She recognized those papers. They were the ones Dipper had shown her during Pioneer Day. Not only did they discredit her entire family but they proved that Pacifica wasn't related to the Apple's.

Pacifica backed away. "I...uh...what do you have there Applejack?"

"You know exactly what these are," Applejack said,shoving the papers in Pacifica's face.

"Now what's that Applejack," Granny Smith asked.

"This Granny Smith." Applejack gave Granny Smith the papers.

Granny Smith stared at,what seemed like a long time,at the papers. When she was done she handed Applejack the papers. "I see." She turned towards Pacifica.

"Miss Northwest please get off our farm."

Applejack gave a small smile. She'd done it. She'd proven this prude of a pony wasn't related to her.

Pacifica,knowing her cover was blown, huffed irritably. "Fine! I don't need this hillbilly farm! I'll go back to being rich and popular."

She started walking out the door. Applejack followed her.

"Oh I doubt you'll be much popular after what me and my brother did."

Pacifica glared. "What did you do?"

It was then that a huge crowd of ponies surrounded Pacifica.

"Pacifica! Is it true your family is a sham? Miss Northwest what do you feel about the Northwest Cover-Up?"

Pacifica cowered in the sea of ponies. This was it...her reputation was ruined...

"Applejack..."

"I'm sorry Pacifica but Gravity Foals needed to know."

Eventually Pacifica couldn't take it and ran off,journalists trailing behind.

It was then that Twilight walked up,looking at the ponies running after Pacifica.

"Heh. Applejack did you learn something today?"

Applejack nodded as Twilight pulled out a piece of paper and bottle of ink.

" 'Dear Princess Celestia,

Today I learned not to trust everythin' you hear and to always double-check your facts. I also learned that my family is one of the important things oin my life...besides my friends of course.' "

**OK so the lesson is a bit lackluster but I feel good about the rest of this story. Please review,or favorite...you know if you want.**


End file.
